


A fish and a cat may fall in love - but where should they live?

by kayliemalinza



Series: Zombie Fluff [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants James to stop studying and read him a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fish and a cat may fall in love - but where should they live?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwiginity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwiginity/gifts).



> Another Christmas present for lostwiginity, inspired by her most recent [crackrabbits post](http://community.livejournal.com/crackrabbits/8507.html); title is taken verbatim from the post.

Jack lay on James' bed, dipping his fingers in and out of the moonlight striping through the window, clicking lazy finger-bones together. "Read me that poem again," he said. "The one about the fish and the cat who fall in love."

James didn't look up from his Calculus. "I'm busy," he murmured. The tapping of the calculator keys were softer, faster than Jack's finger scrapings.

"It's a short poem," said Jack. He pulled his fingers back, and pressed the fleshy knuckles to his lips. "Please."

James sighed and put down his pencil. "Fine," he said, excavating the poetry book from the papers on his desk. "But just once more, do you understand?"

"Completely and without argument," said Jack, rolling onto his side to look at James. His eyes glinted in the light from James' desk lamp, and they were gold and warm and real.

James ducked his head. He tucked his smile into the corner of his mouth and began to read.


End file.
